


Origin Point

by RedVelvetLadybug



Category: RWBY
Genre: Deep Dish AU, Gen, Uhh i don't even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVelvetLadybug/pseuds/RedVelvetLadybug
Summary: Bring her back to where she was probably born, maybe?





	Origin Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spudato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spudato/gifts).

> This probably went somewhere  
Probably to the store for pizza

"Does Weiss seem off to you right now?" 

Weiss, teetering on the balls of her feet with every step, makes her way to the nearest flat surface of people holding. Particularly the sofa in the main room of the house and flops down like a bag of wet sand on the cushions, not even reacting to how her head bounced off the arm rest a bit. 

"You mean like other than all the times Weiss feels off?" 

"The extra off way. The not even lighting up so clearly the power's out and I just wanted to boil some water for tea kind of off!" Blake whisper-shouts at Yang from their perch atop the little kitchen table people normally sit in chairs at like they aren't clearly so outside of the box that circles no longer have meaning. i.e. Yang. 

"I dunno Blake, she just looks sick to me. I'll get her some cold medicine from the bathroom cabinet up the stairs." Yang makes to move from her seat and do that and only that but Blake hops doen from the table top at almost the same time and stands in Yang's path out of the kitchen. 

"The cold. That's it we need to make her cold." 

Yang crosses her arms over her chest. "That's how we make her  _ more sick _ in case you forgot how people work." 

Blake rolls their eyes bsck at her. "No, you swear word. Velvet and I found her in a freezer, that's where she needs to go to recover. It's where she's from Yang." 

"Yeah Blake, let's totally do that and abandon Weiss in the frozen foods end of a supermarket so that her freezer magic-" And she enunciates just how stupid the idea is when she uncrosses her arms to twiddle her fingers sarcastically. "-can cure her of all that ails her. Conditions may apply." 

"Fine." Blake braces themself. "I'll do it myself then." 

And they turn on the ball of their right foot so quickly the one hundred-eighty degree shift of their body pitches them forward far enough to nearly fall but not before they catch their balance on their left foot planted. Then they set off towards the sofa in the middle-ish part of the room that managed to fit it between literally everything else casual furniture-wise that anyone who lives here owns. 

Next thing Blake knows their legs are out from under themself and Yang's collided bodily with them into a roll across the floor that makes three full rotations before stops at both of them sprawled out in a mess of limbs feeling only a little bit nauseous at worst. 

"You… suck." 

Blake huffs breathlessly. "No, you." 

Weiss groans pitifully from nearby. "You both double suck…" 


End file.
